<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naming the new addition by Olol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597634">Naming the new addition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olol/pseuds/Olol'>Olol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>new addition [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One Shot, puppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olol/pseuds/Olol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shisui brought home a puppy, now all they have to do is name the little guy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>new addition [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Naming the new addition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sequel to New addition. Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We have to figure out a name for the little guy. Do you have any ideas Saku? “ Shisui was sitting on their bed. Sakura had deposited their new addition on the bed and the moment Shisui entered the room,then headed into their bathroom to shower. Although not before saying both of them to be on their best behavior. </p><p>“Nothing ridiculous! What did Sasuke name his cat?” Sakura was now rummaging through the drawers in the bathroom, he could hear the opening and shutting of them. </p><p>“Chat, how original!” Shisui had to pause as he looked at her. She was wearing one of his Konoha PD shirts and a pair of her cotton shorts. Her hair was wet from the shower, allowing her shirt to become slightly damp. NA, Shisui got tired of saying new addition in his head, was barking and tail wagging at Sakura. </p><p>Sakura picked up NA and started cooing to him, lucky dog. </p><p>“How about Lucky? “ The moment he said it he cringed, yep that was predictable. NA seemed to have glared at him. “Isn’t that a little unoriginal?” </p><p>“Fido better not be your next suggestion, nothing food related either!” </p><p>“Well I don’t hear you coming up with anything. Didn’t Naruto and Sasuke once obsess over a cartoon when they were little? There was a fox. Oh what was its name?” Shisui was pondering hard. </p><p>“Kurama?” Sakura said puzzled. The moment she said Kurama, NA perked up and started licking her face. </p><p>“Down boy! No don’t lick me! I just showered! Shisui help me.” Sakura was laying on the bed, looking pathetic as NA licked her face. She was giggling in-between asking for help. </p><p>“I guess he has a name now and likes it. Don’t you Kurama?” Kurama’s attention was then turned to Shisui as he yipped and came over to him. </p><p>“Well I guess I’ll take this little one out and then put him in his kennel for bed.” This was going to be a piece of cake. </p><p>Three hours later ….</p><p>“Why won’t he stop crying? I thought you said they quiet down after being put in the kennel.” Sakura was at her ropes end. She was going to have to wake up in a few hours and go into the hospital, she needed her sleep. Shisui whimpered “we can be strong, he will learn.” A rather pathetic whimper from Kurama. </p><p>“That’s it. “ Sakura flung off her covers and got up in a huff. He heard their back door open and a few minutes later she came back in. </p><p>“Now if you pee in this bed you and Shisui will be sleeping in that kennel.” Sakura settled back into bed with Kurama in her arms. </p><p>‘If you are bringing him into the bed, why would I get in trouble?’ Was what Shisui wanted to say, but knew he would be sleeping on the floor if he did. </p><p>“I don’t think I would fit in the kennel with him.” </p><p>“Well lets hope he wakes us up, and by us I mean you, so we don’t have to find out if you would fit in there or not with him.” Sakura gave Shisui a kiss before drifting to sleep. </p><p>All three occupants of the bed woke up cuddled together the next morning, with Kurmara being spooned by Sakura and Shisui holding them both.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>